Letters From the Heart
by Queen of the Wallflowers
Summary: Set after Ty leaves Heartland to be with his dad. Ty has to deal with that fact that his dad lied to him and that he hurt Amy. But after meeting a neighbor,Ty realizes that when you love someone, fate will bring you back together. And sometimes,maybe listening to your heart is the best thing possible. Amy has to deal with the fact that Ty left without a goodbye or a look back.
1. Making a Choice

**I have recently started watching Heartland and I love it! So this is my new story (I know, another one?) This takes place from Amy and Ty's 1****st**** kiss and when he leaves. It will switch on and off. Basically it tells about Ty living with his dad and in the dirty apartment. And how Amy is coping with Ty leaving and with Caleb.**

**So enjoy. **

"_Excuse for this, I just want a kiss. I just wanna know what it feel likes to touch something so pure something I'm so sure of."_

_Kelly Clarkson- Can I Have a Kiss?_

Ty Pov

I smile at Amy and give her a leg up. Our eyes lock and something sparks. Then she's flying. She and Spartan are doing amazing on the track. I watch in shock as she flies effortlessly over the jumps. It's like watching an angel on a horse.

She finishes and Ashley is next. Amy gives me a nervous glance and I do the same. A lot is riding on this win- for both of us.

Ashley is done and she doesn't do a good job. I see Val Stanton and I remember what Amy told me about Ashley's problem. As she rides past us, she smiles and whispers something to Amy. She throws me a wink and I realize she lost not only to piss off her mother but for Amy to win. I give her a nod and I know everything is taken care of. Amy wins and she and Spartan head to the ring. They get their ribbon and then Amy rides back. She gets down from his back and jumps into my arms. I swing her around and she laughs. We are both really happy. "Thank you." She whispers and I put her down to hug her even tighter.

I take the rope and began leading Spartan to the back. Amy walks next to me and I know she's nervous about the man who wants to take her horse. We see Ashley arguing with her mother and then she stalks past us. We lock eyes and I see tears in them. Her eyes land on Amy and Spartan I know she knows something. **b**

I smiled at her. I smiled a lot more often around her. Any really was something special. I was really glad she gave me a chance to train her. I was so happy that she won. Seeing that look on her face made my heart beat fast.

Ever since, I started working here, Amy had caught my eye. I came here expecting to hate it, but Amy, she made me want to get up in the morning.

She was beautiful, inside and out. She was just so pure. That was why I never really told her how I felt.

But Mallorie convinced me with her odd wisdom.

The last few weeks, I know that whatever I felt was real and that Amy felt it too.

We had almost kissed a few times. Of course they were almost after a horse tried to kill her, and I saved her. I wanted to so desperately kiss her when she called my plan a pretzel.

Grabbing her by the waist and trying to tickle her made me smile. She was blushing and we were half a centimeter away.

I knew that we would eventually kiss but I was scared to. I didn't want to hurt if I made my decision.

My dad sent me a letter asking me to come and visit him. Apparently he needed my help. I wanted to say no but Amy got me thinking about giving him a second chance. He was my father no matter how much I hated it. And if Amy could give her dad a second chance they maybe I could too

I haven't made my choice yet, but I think I might go for it.

Amy goes to talk to Lou. If I leave, I will miss Lou's bossiness. She makes me laugh.

I will miss Mallorie's noisiness. I feel bad for poor Jake. He's a real cowboy, going after her. I wish him the best of luck.

I head out to the barn. My job is never done, but I love it. The horses, the barn, the people, everything has grown on me.

I find Amy by Spartan's stall. They are talking. I smile and walk toward her.

We talk for a bit and them something changes.

I step closer to her and tell her how much she means to me. She looks at me confused when I tell her no matter what happens. She looks like she is about to ask a questions, so I step closer and kiss her. She is surprised and then kisses me back. I pull away and then she pulls me back. We kiss. Sweet and pure. It feels perfect. Then in becomes intense. We had been keeping this locked up for a while so it was a relief to let it out.

It becomes passionate and I smile. I can feel her smiling her too.

Someone clears their throat and we jump apart. It's Jack.

I feel guilty. Jack has been good to me and I'm kissing his granddaughter. We tell him we were doing some final horse inspection and he teases us.

Amy leaves and I am left with Jack.

He reminds me about my probation and how it's over.

So I spill. I tell him about my letter from my dad and how I don't know if I am going to visit him.

Jack reminds me that I can always come back.

He leaves and I look at Spartan. I have to make a choice.

I leave a note. I want to say goodbye but I want to make this easier for her. Amy deserves better.

I call a taxi and take off. I leave my bike with a note asking Jack to hold it for me. I leave my hat, a promise to Amy that I will come back.

As I drive away, I look back and wipe the tear that slides down my cheek. I'm leaving Heartland- my home.

I'm leaving my family behind.

I'm leaving the girl I love behind.

**So tell me what you think. This is a new story that will come this summer. Two sides of the same story. One side is Ty and how living with his dad is and the people he meets, the letters he writes to Amy but never sends.**

**The other side is Amy's side and how life is without Ty and meeting Caleb, her new friendship with Ashley, and curing horses with her broken heart.**

**I hope you guys like it and tell me what you think. But remember it's coming this summer so you have to wait.**

**I hope to update everything else soon. Who knows if I catch up with my other stories I can do another chapter for this.**

**Happy early Valentine's day Wallflowers! Love you!**


	2. Taking a Leap

**This is Amy's side of the story. It will start with her at the show and then end with her finding the letter.**

**Amy's POV**

I took a deep breath and Ty gave me a smile. I patted Spartan and then nudged him into the circle. And we were off. We leaped over the jumps with ease. Ty's advice echoed in my head. When we reached that tricky jump, I did what he told me and I smiled as we made it. Other riders missed this jump and the ones after it.

Then it was Ashley's turn. I waited in Spartan, aware of Ty's hand on my leg. I watched as she flew over the jumps perfectly. I bit my lip. She was my biggest competition. Then her face changed, anger and the determination sparked her eyes. I watched as she messed up three jumps. I saw her smile at the crowd and I found Val Stanton looking. Ashley and Apollo walked over to where I was and she gave me a smile and whispers

"Congrats."

Then I see her wink at Ty and I knew she lost on purpose.

In a weird way, Ashley was a good friend. We never really had a chance for friendship because of Val. But we didn't hate each other. We thrived off each other in shows. We were each other's biggest competition.

When they announced I won, I headed to the middle of the circle with Spartan. I look over to Ty and my smile got bigger. The camera flashes as I get my ribbon and then I am back with Ty.

I get off Spartan's back and I throw my arms around Ty. He swings me around and I laugh.

"Thank you."

Ty has come to mean a lot to me. He has been my biggest supporter since I met him. In the beginning, when I didn't like him he still looked out for me and eventually he became really important to me. I just don't know how to tell him that.

He puts me down on the ground and hugs me tighter. I breathe in his scent and smile. I then let go. I'm swept away by hugs from everyone and I see Ty hold Spartan.

We then walk back in and I'm shaking. Spartan may be taken away from me. I see Ashley and Val arguing angrily.

Ashley turns away from Val and stalks past us. She looks at Ty and then at Spartan and me. I can tell something is bothering her and I feel worry.

Lou is really a miracle worker. She managed to convince the man to give up Spartan. Now he's my horse. And nothing can change that.

I'm not a big fan of changes. It makes things easier when things stay the same. I like only small changes. But recently, I don't mind change.

I like the fact that Lou is home. I like my almost friendship with Ashley. I like that Grandpa is dating Lisa. I like that Ty works at Heartland.

I like that Ty is my coach. I like Ty.

I think part of me always did. I was attracted to him from the start. The mysterious aura he had intrigued me. I have always had a things for problem horses.

My mom used to joke that I would fall for a bad boy type. Ty isn't a bad boy in the way you think. He's stands for others which get him in trouble.

I really like Ty, in a way that friend shouldn't. He's different. He likes horses and doesn't mind work. I find it sweet that he lets Mallorie teach him how to ride. I know he knows about her crush on him and he doesn't call her out on it.

He's that kind of guy. Underneath that entire bad boy leather jacket, Ty's a sweetheart.

He cares about others and always want to save people.

Like me.

I remember how Spartan tried to bite me when I first striated working with him. Ty acted impulsively. He jumped and pulled he out of the stall and locked the door.

I could feel his arms around me and I felt safe. I could hear his breathing, it matched mine. I didn't hide what I felt the first few weeks and months. I wasn't fond of him. Yet, he saved me.

Lou nudges me. I turn to look at her.

"You were daydreaming."

She gives me a smile and I nudge her back.

We were about 25 minutes away from Heartland.

I thought back to a few days ago.

Ty and I were talking about his training plan.

I called it a pretzel. And he jokily found it offensive. He grabbed me around my waist and tried tickling me. We both started laughing.

We both looked each other and we really close. I could see myself in his eyes. I wanted to kiss him. And I think he want to kiss me too.

I remember when he left to work for Ashley. I hated to see them. At the party Ashley threw, I half wanted to pull him into a corner and yell at him and the other half of me wanted to kiss him. So I chose to yell at him.

But lately it is getting harder not to kiss him.

We have a small party since I won. I stay in for a bit. I smile as Mallorie tries to avoid Jake and her parents' performance.

Later, I head outside to check on Spartan's and to Ty.

I am talking to Spartan when I see Ty. He heads over to us and we start talking for a bit.

Something changes.

He steps close to me and starts telling me how much I mean to him no matter what happens. I'm confused. I want to ask him questions and I open my mouth.

Then he leans me and kisses me. I'm surprised. Then I kiss him back. He pulls away so I pull him back. We kiss. Its' sweet and gentle. Perfect. Then it becomes stronger.

We both knew that this was going to happen. It's a relief to let it out.

I smile as the kiss becomes passionate. His hands are on my waist and mine in his hair. I can feel him smile.

Someone clears their throat and we jump apart.

It's Grandpa.

I feel embarrassed.

What would he think about me kissing him?

We tell him that we are checking the horses and he teases us. But I can tell he wants to talk to Ty, so I head inside.

I try to enjoy the party but it's hard. I wonder what Grandpa and Ty are talking about.

I see Soraya, Lou, Mallorie, and even Ashley throws me weird looks.

Grandpa walks in. No Ty.

A few hours pass. No Ty.

I can't handle it anymore so I head out back to the barn.

I don't see Ty.

"Ty?"

I check for him in the barn and stall.

Nothing.

So I head to his room.

I push open the door and my heart fell to the floor.

The first thing I see is his black hat.

Then I see the room. It's empty.

He's gone.

I walk to the hat as if I'm in a trace.

I'm shaking as I lift the hat.

My eyes land on the paper with my name written on it.

My eyes can't even focus on the words. Tears are blurring my eyes.

He's gone.

**So what did you think?**

**Review and let me know! I love getting your guys reviews. You make me so happy.**

**The next chapter will be the letter.**

**So review, and check out my other stories and polls.**

**I hope to update everything soon.**

**Chaos, Erase Me, Pills, Player, Letters, Curing Horses….., and Fake girlfriend will get at least one update before March. I promise.**

**Remember I take requests!**

**REVIEWS**

**GKB: Of course, they will end up together. But not for a while. This is a story after all. Where do you see this going? I'm curious. And here's your update!**

**Horsewantingheartlndfan : I'm glad you love it! I'll admit I'm a bit nervous. I don't normally write in first person, this is like my second story where I do this. I'm on season three and I'm watching it on Netflix. I believe it's in season one , the last episode where Amy tells Ty his plan looks like a pretzel and tickles her. and I'm glad to hear you love this story so much.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, favorited, and read. It means a lot to me. **

**I love you my loving sweet Wallflowers!**

**Happy Late Valentine's Day!**

**Kisses to ya'll. **


	3. The Letter

**Written in 3****rd**** pov.**

* * *

Ty picked up the pen. This was going to be the hardest thing he had ever written.

* * *

_Dear Amy, _

_ This letter is really hard for me to write. I want you to know that I never meant to hurt you. Being with you, being here is the best thing that has ever happened to me and I don't regret or would want to change a thing. I love it here. Being here changed me. For the better. But there is something I have to do. When your dad came back to your life, I was determined to hate him. Any man that leaves is a bastard. Oh the irony. But he showed me that it is possible to make things right. And I want to do this._

_My real father sent me a letter a few weeks ago. I don't know how he got my address but he wrote to me. He wants to start over. I didn't know what to do, until I saw you and your dad. You guys gave me hope that maybe I can start over with him. _

_So I'm going to see him. I need to see him. I need to know why he left. If not for me, then for my mom. She needs to know. _

_I'm sorry. I know I'm hurting you. And I'm really sorry. I hope you can understand why and someday forgive me. I'm really sorry. I love you, Amy Fleming. You have become my best friend. And the girl I slowly fell in love with._

_I'm sorry for everything._

_For annoying you when I punched your friend at our very first party._

_For almost running you over._

_For leaving and going to work for Ashley._

_For arguing with you._

_For causing you problems._

_For hurting you._

_For breaking your heart._

_For leaving. _

_I'm sorry._

_But I swear, I will come back. _

_I love you, Amy._

_ Love, Ty_

_P.S. Tell Lou, Mallory, Jake, Soraya, Scott, Ashley, and Jack I said goodbye._

_P.P.S. Keep my hat for me until I come back._

_I love you Amy._

_I'm really sorry._

* * *

Ty wiped a finger under his eye. He didn't like hurting anyone at Heartland especially, Amy.

He took a deep breath and removed his hat. He placed it gently over the note. The he shoved his stuff into this bags and suitcase. He snuck outside and loaded it onto the back of his motorcycle, making sure it was secure.

He then walked back to this room and looked around at his home. He would miss it, he wasn't sure when he would be back.

He then walked out into the barn and hugged Spartan.

"Take care of Amy for me."

* * *

He walked out and looked at the house, where the party was.

He straddled his bike and took one last look. Then he was off.

No one heard the roar of the engine, since the party was loud.

* * *

Amy was worried.

Ty hadn't come back in but Grandpa has.

So she went to the barn to find him.

The barn was eerily quiet.

She climbed up the stairs to the loft and knocks.

Nothing.

She gently pushed the door.

* * *

She froze.

It's bare, empty.

Nothing is in it.

No.

* * *

Amy spots Ty's hat and walks to pick it up.

She picks it up and then her eyes land on the letter.

Picking it up, she unfolds it.

She sees her name.

Her heart begins pounding.

She is shaking like crazy.

* * *

She reads the letter. And then rereads it.

Her legs crumple underneath her and then she is sobbing.

The words were floating in her mind.

_I'm sorry. I have to go. I love you. _

_I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry._

* * *

She feels numb.

The tears slow down and she rereads the letter again and again.

* * *

And that's how Soraya and Ashley find her later that night.

Sitting on the floor, with his hat on her head, tear streaming down her cheeks, and the letter clutched in her hand.

They had to pry the letter out of her hand but Amy snatched it back. She walked back into the house. She ignored everyone wand went to her room.

She took off his hat and placed it ext to hers.

The letter she places under it.

* * *

She stripped and headed into the shower.

She stood under the water, letting it engulf her.

She closed her eyes and thought of him.

She didn't know why but she knew he would be back.

_Mom take care of him please._

* * *

**GKB: okay, I think you are one of my favorite reviewers. I'm sooooo sorry this is late. Things have been so crazy recently. And school- don't get me started so any ways, here's the next chapter. Next one may not be until spring break. I hope you like it. I am working like crazy to keep up with my other stories. Hopefully, I can one or two done this summer.**

**Don't' worry Ty will return but not for a while. This story is about how things are for them as they are separated. So Ty won't come back to Heartland for a while. **

**So yeah, updates will be a while. I have a lot of other things to take care of but maybe you will get lucky and I will find time to update sooner but no promises.**

**Love you Wallflowers!**


	4. Discovering the Lie

**Ty's POV**

I froze. I looked at the letter in my hand and then at the numbers on the house.

The numbers matched but the place wasn't like what the letter said.

It wasn't a pretty neighborhood.

The neighborhood was actually one of the worst in the city.

The building was old, dirty, and right across a bar.

A horrible feeling was in my throat.

* * *

I knocked and a man opened the door.

I knew him. It was my father. Or my sperm donor.

Either one would be the correct term.

* * *

He looked surprised to see me.

"Ty?"

He moved to hug me and I jerked away.

"You lied."

"I'll…"

"I left my job, my home, a girl behind because I wanted to give this a second chance and you lied?"

"Ty I'm moving to the city. Please let me fix this."

I thought of Amy and her dad and nodded hesitantly.

" I'll stay. No more than six months. No less than two. Got it?"

He nodded and I walked away.

"Where are you going?"

"To check in a motel."

"You can sleep here."

"Is it safe?"

He glared and I sighed.

* * *

I grabbed my stuff and dragged my bike to the garage. I walked inside and crashed on the couch.

Before I closed his eyes he thought of Amy.

I really missed her and Heartland.

I hoped these months past by fast and that she would forgive me.

* * *

_Dear Amy._

_ It's been a week and I'm missing you like crazy. I wish I never left. But he needs me and I promised him a few months. But I need to keep my promise. I will see you soon, I promise. No less than two months, no more than six._

_ Love, Ty_

* * *

I placed the letter in an envelope and placed it in a shoebox where there were already six other letter. One for everyday.

I was missing Amy like crazy.

But I wouldn't give up. I was too stubborn. I wanted this to work out.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait. Things have gotten crazy. Luckily I'm on break so I should be able to squeeze in one more chapter this week. Sorry this is so short but honestly I couldn't think of anything to write.**

**I plan to alternate chapters. One chapter will be Ty and the other will be Amy.**

**So next one is Amy. It will be a week since he left and will be short because she is really hurting.**

**After that, the story should move along faster and be longer.**

**So review, **

**REVIEWS  
GKB: I think you are my favorite reviewer. No scratch that, you are my favorite. Darling, if I could I would kiss you. You are the sweetest reviewer ever. Your reviews bring a big smile to my face.**

**School is doing great . Here's my update as promised. And don't worry the story will end with Ty coming back to Heartland. But no promises on how long they will be kept apart ;) Love you! **

**Love you Wallflowers!**


	5. Hurting Heart

_I turned to look at the man sleeping next to me. He opened his eyes and gave me a smile._

"_Good morning gorgeous. Sleep well?"_

_I giggled and ran placed my hand on his chest._

"_Not really. I was up all night."_

_He smirked._

_He turned to face me and leaned on his elbow. He placed a hand on my hip._

"_That's a shame."_

_He leaned down to kiss me._

"_Was it worth it?"_

_I kissed him back._

"_You have no idea."_

_He kissed me and then pulled back to look into my eyes._

"_I love you Amy."_

"_I love you too Ty."_

_Then fog appeared. _

_I watched as Ty laughed at me and then drove away, a pretty girl next to him._

_And his words echoed in my head._

"_Amy who?"_

* * *

I shot up, awake. I was breathing hard. The blankets were half on the floor and half on the bed. I had tried tears and mascara in my face. My hair was knotty. My shirt and ridden up showing my stomach.

I curled my legs under me and laid my head on my knees trying not to sob.

* * *

It had been a week since Ty had left and I missed him like hell.

The first few days, I was in a daze. I did my work and then go to my room and stare at the walls.

I didn't eat.

I couldn't sleep.

I cried when no one could see me.

* * *

I didn't communicate with anyone in school.

Soraya and surprisingly even Ashley tried to get me to snap out of it.

Ashley got everyone to lay off me.

I wouldn't say we were best friends, but maybe not enemies anymore.

They tried to help with the whole Ty thing.

But it was hard people expected me to be strong and stuff, but it hurt.

* * *

I missed Ty.

With Ty around, he kept the feelings of guilt away.

He made me happy and made me feel like I was special.

He made me feel safe.

I thought of how he pulled me out of the way when Spartan tried to bite me. How he would push me when a horse would rear. How when I went to the party with Jesse and he protected me.

* * *

School was hard.

Jesse didn't leave me alone.

He would taunt me.

"Where's lover boy?"

"Where's your cowboy?"

"Where's you bad boy? Is he in prison?"

"He isn't here to save you now."

"So now that he's gone, what do you think about Friday night?"

* * *

Ashley had gotten Ben to chase him off but Ben was leaving to colleges soon and then I wouldn't have him keeping Jesse or any of the other guys away.

They all knew about Ty. They saw what he did to Jesses at the party and that kept them from asking me out or messing with me. That made me happy. The guys in my school were mostly jerks. But now that Ty was gone, it was open season.

* * *

Within the first week, I had rejected 12 different boys.

I knew eventually then would get bored or that Ty would come home.

But I didn't know when it would happen.

I wished I could talk to Ty but he left me nothing to communicate with him.

* * *

The first few days, whenever the phone rang I thought it was him. Even now, when it rings a part of me hopes it's him.

* * *

I'm angry at him and myself. I'm sad. I miss him. I feel confused. My heart hurts.

I want him back.

I want Ty.

* * *

**Who's the best?**

**You all should be thanking me. I'm supposed to be working in a history paper but instead I'm here writing another chapter.**

**It's short but it's the thought that counts!**

**So next update won't be till May, I don't know if I can get something up before the end of break because I seriously need to get my hw done.**

**But REVIEW!**

**Love you Wallflowers!**

**Reviews**

**Guest: Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you love the story. I will put them together again but have patience. I hope to make this story long and give them time to miss each other even more. Besides Ty was gone for a long time. I will honor you. And I included a kiss this chapter so it should make you happy. **

**GKB: I love you! You are always my first reviewer and my most faithful reviewer. Ty will go back to her, but not for a while. As for sending the letter, I'm still deciding if he should . Don't worry as soon as this is posted, I'm going back to work on my history paper. And I know it will get tougher. Not sure how I will feel in my junior year. I'm going crazy already ! I hardly have any time but I will be my best to write quickly. Of course, I will honor you with more! I love writing and I love you! Just give me time. I'm glad you like this. Your review just doesn't bring a smile to my face, it makes me day. And if making me happy makes you happy then it's a bonus! Love you darling!**

**PS: I will update my other story soon.**

**PPS: Before I forget. (Kiss) **


	6. Getting Hurt

"_Dear Amy, _

_ I'm living in the next town over. I'm so close to you but so far. It's been two weeks. I hate the apartment. It's dirty and dingy. My dad is hardly home. I am looking for a job. I found one in construction. Today is my first day and I'm nervous. _

_I'm just came back from my first day and I'm tired. I miss working with horses. It's safer believe it or not. I miss working with all of you. _

_I miss you._

_ Love, Ty_

* * *

Ty groaned. He was sore. Who knew construction was hard work? He would take ranching any day. He was glad that tomorrow was his day off.

He walked to his apartment and was greeted by two men.

"Borden?"

Ty looked at the men warily.

"Yes?"

"Your old man home?"

"No, he's out working."

The short man grinned. "Now that's too bad."

Ty stepped back and the men advanced.

"We'll just have to make sure you passage the message along."

A hand went flying to his jaw and he dodged it. He however missed the one aimed at his stomach.

He doubled over and then was attacked.

They kicked and punched him until he was black and blue and hurt all over.

"Tell old Borden that we want out money."

* * *

They walk away and Ty is in pain. He tries to get up and falls back down.

After a few tries, he is leaning on the wall.

He limps into the building and eyes the stairs. He makes the long climb up, stopping often to stop the pain.

Once he reached the 15 floor, he stops at his door. He searches for his keys can't find them.

Shit. He probably lost them while they beat him up.

He kicks the door and falls to the floor in a heap, moaning.

He then hears a door open.

* * *

He turns to find a pretty twenty year old looking at him with concern.

Her eyes take in his appearance and she is helping him up.

"Let's get you cleaned up."

She helps him limp into the house and sets him on the couch.

"I'll be back in a bit."

Ty tries to nod but instead settles for a murmur of agreement.

* * *

He closes his eyes and something pokes him. He opens them to find a small pair of blue eyes looking at him. The eyes are connected to a little girl with brown curly hair in two pigtails.

"Mister? Mama says you shouldn't sleep until she fixes you."

Ty groaned and the woman walks back in with a first aid kit.

She sits down on the table and helps him up.

"Abby? Be a dear and get our guest some water."

The little girl takes off.

* * *

The woman studies him and then begins dabbing at his cuts and bruises with antiseptic. He winces and she apologizes. "Sorry."

She grabs his face and forces him to look into her eyes. They are black and show no emotion.

She tilts his head and dabs at a scar near his eyebrow.

"Whoever did this do you, doesn't like you."

"They don't like my old man."

She says nothing but takes out a Band-Aid. Ty smiles when he sees that it's a horse one.

She pulls out other boxes.

"You have your pick of Spiderman, Barbie, Horses, and Smiley Faces."

"Horses."

She looks at him and places them on his cuts.

"You a cowboy?"

"Not really."

She makes a noise of disagreement.

* * *

"Can you move your arm?"

Ty tries and finds it a bit hard.

She fashions a sling and helps him put his arm into it.

* * *

Abby comes in with a glass of water. She's taking small steps determined not to let it fall.

"Thanks Sweetheart."

Abby beams up at them and the door opens.

"Anyone home?"

* * *

A tall man walks in. He has blond hair and brown eyes.

Abby runs up to him and throws her arms around his legs.

"Uncle Will!"

"Hey cutie. Hey Sis. Who's this?"

"This is…What's your name?"

"Ty Borden."

"What happened to you?"

"Two men jumped me because of my old man."

Will nodded. "Hey cutie. Why don't you get ready for bed and I'll come in to read you a story."

Abby nodded and waved to Ty.

"Bye Mister Ty."

* * *

She skipped away and Will laughed.

He turned to look at them.

The woman was now working on his knee.

"Rose, Mom wants you to come home."

"No thank you."

"Rosie."

"Abby is waiting for you."

Rose continued to fix him and then gave him water to drink.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

* * *

She disappeared and came back with a pillow and blanket.

"The couch is a pullout bed."

"I can't."

"You don't have your keys."

"I dropped them outside."

Will walked back and in looked at his sister

"Will you be coming for dinner?"

"I have work."

Will ruffled his hair sighing and kissed her cheek.

* * *

"See you soon Rosie. Take care Ty. Tell my sister to back off, if she gets too mothering."

He walked out and the two were left alone.

"Will you be okay?"

Ty nodded.

"Good night."

Rose left to her room and Ty feel asleep on the couch.

* * *

_Dear Amy, _

_ It's been two months since I moved here and I'm already in trouble. I'm black and blue and purple. I now know how Jesse felt when I kicked his ass, but only worse. Two guys attacked because of my dad. Beat me up really bad. My neighbor is nice. She found me and helped her into her house. She and her daughter Abby took care of my cuts and bruises. You would like Rose. And Lou would kill to have her cooking skills. She makes an amazing omelet. _

_ We talked during breakfast. She's reminds me of a younger version on my mom. She's 22 and moved to Canada when she 20. Abby is four years old. Rose works as a bartender and Abby is in preschool. They were both born in Chicago, IL._

_ I fixed their sink, it was hard with one hand but Rose knew what she was doing._

_ My dad arrived home late today. At least he wasn't drunk. _

_ Rose stopped by with some dinner for us. My father slammed the door in her face saying that he wouldn't take anything from a no good whore._

_ I left angrily and am once again sleeping on Rose's couch._

_ She gave me paper to write this. In case you haven't noticed this isn't my usual paper. It's pretty isn't it? With a bold stripes border._

_ The two pictures in here are mine and Abby's. Rose got called in for extra shift and I told her to go. It's weird how at home I feel with two people I just met yesterday. Abby and I drew horses. I drew Spartan and Abby drew a pony named Honey._

_ Rose just got home. She's has a bruise the size of baseball on her cheek. Bar fight was all she said._

_ She's just as stubborn as you. _

_ Love Ty._

* * *

_Dear Amy,_

_ It's been three months since I left Heartland. Work is going good. My dad is having trouble keeping a steady job._

_Abby lost a few teeth. Rose was promoted. _

_She is also annoyed with me. She thinks I shoulder be sending these letters to you. I write one letter every day. She calls it a waste of paper if I don't send it. Then she ruffles my hair and tell me to send them when I'm ready._

_I practically live with her now. Dad gets drunk often and he brought home a few women. One tried to make a move on me and I flew to Rose's._

_She bolted the door. The next day, I saw the women on the street with a broken lip, Rose had blood on her knuckles._

_We are going to visit her friend tomorrow. He owns a ranch. It will be good to be around horses again. I really miss you, I'll see you in three more months._

_I love you, Amy._

_ Love, Ty_

* * *

**And done. I'm so going to regret this when I have to be up at 5 tomorrow. Not sure when I can update again. Maybe May? I'll try earlier but don't hold me to it.**

**So review and tell me what you think.**

**Next chapter is Amy.**

* * *

**GKB: I'm glad you liked the kiss. I know school first and it's what I'm focusing on mostly. And I have my eyes set for the future. Want to be a writer! I hate making you wait. You are my favorite and I hate disappointing you. A compliment from you is like receiving a boyfriend's praise. Makes me feel all warm and tingly . Ty won't be going back for a while. Just hold on. I was going to drag this out but I speed it up so it's three months now. And don't worry. I'm planning for something to happen to Jesse. I'm enjoying every moment especially when I read your reviews. Love you. Kisses!**


End file.
